O Homem Invisível
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma pequena história, sobre como Hermione só tinha olhos para Ron e não olhava ao seu redor, até que tudo mudou. DracoxHermione


**O Homem Invisível**

**You can hardly wait to tell all your friends**

**(Dificilmente você pode esperar para contar a todas as suas amigas)**

**How his kisses taste sweet like wine**

**(Como os beijos dele são doce como vinho)**

**And how he always makes your heart skip a beat**

**(E como ele sempre faz seu coração pular um batimento)**

**Everytime he walks by**

**(Todas as vezes que ele passa por você)**

Ele sempre observava Hermione conversando com suas amigas sobre seu relacionamento com Rony e como este era carinhoso, romântico e gentil quando estavam juntos. Queria saber por que ela só tinha olhos para ele, porque nunca olhava ao redor, porque não o notava. Sempre passava despercebido quando o assunto era o maravilhoso Ronald Weasley.

- O que faz aí, Draco? – Perguntou um jovem que se aproximava.

- Nada, Blaise. – Respondeu o loiro. – Você me deu um susto. – Draco observava alguma coisa, escondido atrás de uma árvore.

- Não tenho culpa se você está todo distraído aí. Aliás, o que estava olhando nada.

- Se você está todo distraído aí. Aliás, o que estava olhando?

- Eu não estava olhando nada.

- Se você está mentindo pra mim, então estava fazendo algo errado. – Blaise olhou para a direção que Draco estava mirando. – Você está interessado em alguma dessas grifinórias? – Perguntou interessado.

- Não seja idiota, Blaise. Eu só queria... Estava... – Draco não sabia o que dizer. – Só queria saber sobre o que conversavam para depois implicar com elas. O que mais poderia ser?

- Bom... Como eu disse você pode gostar de uma delas.

- Já disse que não é isso! – Draco gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa se exaltar. – O loiro lhe virou as costas e andou até o castelo.

**And if you feelin down**

**(E se você se sente para baixo)**

**He'll pick up you up**

**(Ele te anima)**

**He'll hold you close when your makin love**

**(Ele vai te segurar bem perto quando vocês fizerem amor)**

**He's everything you've been dreamin of**

**(Ele é tudo que você tem sonhado)**

**Oh Baby**

**(Oh, Baby)**

Era aniversário de Hermione e Rony lhe dera um colar de prata lindo.

- Oh, Rony. É maravilhoso! – Hermione gritou jogando-se nos braços dele. – Eu adorei. – Ela segurou o rosto dele suavemente e o beijou de forma doce. Draco que estava na mesa da Sonserina almoçando, ao ver aquilo bateu o garfo na mesa, assustando seus companheiros de casa, que não prestavam atenção à cena, e levantou da mesa com raiva.

Draco se dirigiu para seu quarto e assim que chegou deu um soco revoltado na parede. – Que droga! Não suporto mais ver esse idiota junto com ela. É insuportável! – O loiro se deitou na cama e fitou o teto. - O pior é que esse desgraçado fica por aí se agarrando com outras e ela nem sabe disso. Acha que ele é um santo. – Draco pôs os braços atrás da cabeça, apoiando a mesma. – Alguém devia contar a ela. Óbvio que não pode ser eu, pois ela não acreditaria, mas talvez... Talvez eu devesse contar. Pelo menos ela ficaria de sobreaviso. É... Talvez eu devesse fazer isso.

**I wih you look at me that away**

**(Eu desejo que você olhe para mim daquele jeito)**

**Your beautiful eyes lookin****' deep into mine**

**(Seus belos olhos olhando fundo nos meus)**

**Tellin****' me more than any words could say**

**(Me dizendo mais do que qualquer palavra diria)**

**But you don't even know I'm alive**

**(Mas você nem sabe que eu estou vivo)**

**Baby to you all I am is the Invisible Man**

**(Baby, pra você tudo que eu sou é o Homem Invisível)**

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Draco resolveu falar com Hermione na hora da ronda.

- Hermione. – Draco chamou-a antes que ela virasse num dos corredores ignorando-o. – Preciso falar com você.

- O que é? – Perguntou a morena encarando-o sem entender o que ele queria lhe dizer. – Fale logo, Malfoy, porque eu não quero perder meu tempo com você. – Isso magoou muito Draco e ele teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não voltar atrás.

- É sobre seu namorado.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele está te traindo.

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou quase rindo.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – A jovem riu mais ainda.

- Você é mesmo muito invejoso, não é, Malfoy? Está dizendo isso só porque não chega aos pés dele.

- Não precisa acreditar em mim. Você pode simplesmente perguntar a ele onde ele esteve hoje à noite com a Padma Patil.

- Você está mentindo! – Gritou Hermione.

- Pergunte e veja se eu estou mentindo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou a morena com raiva.

- Estou tentando lhe ajudar, se não acredita não posso fazer nada. – Draco lhe deu as costas e foi fazer a ronda em outra parte do castelo.

**You probably spend hours o****n the phone**

**(Vocês provavelmente passam horas ao telefone)**

**T****aking 'bout nothing at all**

**(Falando sobre nada)**

**It doesn't matter what the conversation**

**(Não importa o assunto da conversa)**

**Just as long as h****e call**

**(Desde que ele ligue)**

Largando a ronda Hermione foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória, mas Harry lhe disse que Ron não voltara para lá depois do jantar. A jovem sentou e ficou esperando o namorado voltar.

As horas foram passando e os jovens foram subindo para seus quartos, e nada de Ron. Por volta de uma da manhã ele chegou com o braço sobre os ombros de Padma.

- Boa noite, querida. – Ele disse lhe dando um beijo ardente. – Até amanhã.

- Até, Rony. – Respondeu a jovem subindo as escadas.

- Eu tinha uma pergunta a fazer, mas nem preciso mais. – Falou Hermione assustando Ron.

- Hermione, amor, o que faz aqui?

- Não me chame de amor. Quem devia fazer essa pergunta sou eu, mas como já disse, não preciso mais perguntar nada. – Ela arrancou o colar que ele lhe dera no dia anterior e o jogou a seus pés. – Boa noite.

- Espere, Hermione, me deixe explicar.

- Explicar o quê? Não há explicações pra isso! – Ela respondeu gritando. – O que você poderia dizer que alteraria os fatos?

- Nada.

- Isso mesmo! Nada! – Hermione seguiu para as escadas do dormitório. A jovem estava sofrendo devido a traição, mas apesar de gostar muito de Ron, não o amava. Tentava fazer o relacionamento dar certo, mas sabia que não era amor.

- Eu te amo, Mione.

- Não, não ama, Ron. Se amasse não teria feito o que fez.

- Eu não sei porque fiz isso...

- Sabe sim. Você fez isso porque não me ama. Esse é o problema. – Ron tentou falar alguma coisa. – Você sabe que é verdade.

- Eu sei. – Lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Hermione e esta dando as costas para Ron, subiu as escadas.

**Lost in a love s****o real and so sincere**

**(Perdida em um amor tão real e tão sincero)**

**And**** you wipe away others dear**

**(E você enxuga todas essas lágrimas)**

**Your face lights up whenever he appears**

**(Seu rosto se ilumina toda vez que ele aparece)**

Na manhã seguinte Hermione pensava em como se desculpar com Draco pelo que havia dito na noite anterior. Ela fez o mesmo que ele e esperou o horário da ronda para lhe falar.

- Boa noite. – Ela disse assim que se encontraram.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Draco estranhando a atitude dela.

- Bem, eu quero me desculpar pela forma como o tratei ontem à noite. – Hermione falou encarando-o. – Você estava certo. Ron me traía. Por isso, me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não tinha porque acreditar em mim. Fez o que achou certo. – Hermione não conseguia entender porque Draco estava agindo desse jeito.

Por que está agindo assim, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione. – O que está havendo? Agora é a hora em que você se vangloria por eu ter sido feita de idiota. Por que não está fazendo isso?

- Não sinto mais vontade de fazer essas coisas.

- Mas por que não? E por que me ajudou?

- Deixa pra lá, Granger. – Draco começou a se afastar.

- Não. – Disse Hermione segurando o braço dele e deixando seus rostos bem próximos. – Eu quero saber o que há com você. – O loiro não podendo mais suportar a proximidade, se afastou, antes que acabasse beijando-a.

- Eu não tenho que me explicar, Granger. – Ele respondeu. – Agora, com licença, vou fazer a ronda.

**I wih you look at me that away**

**(Eu desejo que você olhe para mim daquele jeito)**

**Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine**

**(Seus belos olhos olhando fundo nos meus)**

**Tellin' me more than any words could say**

**(Me dizendo mais do que qualquer palavra diria)**

**But you don't even know I'm alive**

**(Mas você nem sabe que eu estou vivo)**

**Baby to you all I am is the Invisible Man**

**(Baby, pra você tudo que eu sou é o Homem Invisível)**

Hermione passou a prestar mais atenção em Draco. Ele não parecia mais o mesmo. Nem mesmo insultava Harry quando o encontrava nos corredores. Às vezes os dois até se cumprimentavam como ela não percebera isso? Será que estava tão cega?

Numa aula de poções, Draco e Hermione estavam sem duplas e Snape os colocou juntos. Nenhum dos dois reclamou.

- Oi, Malfoy. – Disse Hermione colocando seu livro sobre a mesa e a mochila no chão.

- Oi, Granger. – O loiro a cumprimentou, mas não a olhou nos olhos.

- Se estou te incomodando, posso pedir ao Snape para fazer o trabalho, sozinha. – Ela fez menção de pegar a mochila, mas ele a impediu.

- Está tudo bem. Pode ficar. – Então eles se encararam e Hermione pôde ver que o nariz dele estava roxo, na área perto dos olhos.

- O que foi no seu nariz? – O loiro sorriu.

- Nada demais. Usei ele para quebrar o punho de um cara.

- E por que não foi à enfermaria?

- Aconteceu poucos minutos antes da aula você sabe como Snape é. – Os dois cortavam os ingredientes da poção.

- É, eu sei. Mas por que você brigou com esse cara?

- Ora, por que ele descobriu que eu contei pra namorada dele que ele a traía. – Hermione largou sua faca.

- Não acredito que o Rony veio brigar com você. – Draco deu de ombros. – Deixa eu fazer um feitiço pra te ajudar. – Assim que Hermione fez o feitiço o nariz do loiro voltou a cor normal.

- Obrigado. – Então eles continuaram a fazer a poção.

Finalmente a aula acabou e antes que Hermione pudesse sair da sala, Draco segurou sua mão.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – Perguntou a morena.

- Nada demais. Eu só... Queria saber se você gostaria de assistir uma peça de teatro comigo em Londres. – Já que esse final de semana estamos livres para irmos onde quisermos. – Hermione o fitou nos olhos tentando ver se era alguma brincadeira, mas Draco interpretou isso como uma vergonha em lhe dizer não. – Tudo bem. Não tem problema se não quer ir...

- Qual é a peça? – Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- É Hamlet. Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa história e...

- Eu adoro. É uma peça de um autor trouxa. – Hermione segurou o braço dele e o puxou para fora da sala. – Eu tenho o livro. Posso lhe emprestar se quiser.

- Claro. – Respondeu Draco feliz, deixando-se levar pela bela jovem.

**I see you all the time baby**

**(Eu te vejo toda hora, baby)**

**The way you look at him**

**(O jeito que você olha pra ele)**

**I wish it was me sweetheart**

**(Eu desejo que fosse eu, amor)**

**Girl I wish it was me**

**(Garota, eu desejo que fosse eu)**

**But I guess it never will be**

**(Mas eu acho que isso nunca vai acontecer)**

- Eu adorei a peça. – disse Hermione agarrada ao braço que o loiro lhe ofecera. – E você?

- Realmente foi muito boa. Tanto quanto o livro. – Depois da peça Draco a convidara para jantar e ela aceitara alegremente. Agora os dois se encontravam no restaurante. – Então, me fale sobre você.

- Falar o que sobre mim? – Perguntou ela sorrindo enquanto bebia um gole de vinho.

- Sei lá. Coisas que você gosta ou não gosta. Alguma coisa que poucas pessoas saibam sobre você. Algum segredo... – Draco também sorria para ela.

- Tudo bem. Bom, eu tive aula de dança no sexto ano. Você tinha que ver, eu não dançava nada bem. – Eles riram juntos. – O primeiro show que eu fui foi do "A-Ha", é um banda trouxa. – Draco a ouvia atenciosamente. – Eu acho Johnny Depp sexy. Não gosto de flores em casa, porque elas me lembram enterros. O que mais? Eu nunca joguei vídeo-game. No natal eu sempre lia "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". É o meu livro favorito1. E eu sou... – A jovem corou e se calou.

- O quê? – Perguntou Draco estranhando essa atitude.

- Nada. É uma besteira.

- Me diz o que é, por favor. – Hermione baixou a cabeça muito constrangida.

- Eu sou... Virgem. – O jovem se calou sem saber o que dizer. – Acho que foi por isso que Ron me traiu.

- Hermione, não vamos falar dele. – Ela concordou. – Além do que, se ele fez isso com você por esse motivo, é porque ele é um completo idiota. – A morena levantou a cabeça e voltou a sorrir.

- Mas e você? – Perguntou ela mudando de assunto. Draco não entendeu. – Eu já te contei minhas maluquices e ainda não sei nada sobre você.

- Não há muito o que saber sobre mim.

- Mesmo assim eu gostaria de saber.

- Certo. Em algumas frases eu posso me resumir. Eu fui criado na mansão da minha família em Birmingham. Minha mãe não está nem aí pra mim desde que eu tinha três anos. Meu pai sempre me batia, pois nao sabia um jeito melhor de me educar. – Hermione ficou triste ao ouvir essas coisas sobre a vida do jovem. – Eu gosto de Quadribol, filmes, roupa boa, carros rápidos, whisky e de você. O que mais quer saber2? – A jovem nao pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir essa última frase.

- Você gosta de mim? – Draco também sorria.

- Eu não costumo apanhar por causa de uma garota se eu não gostar dela. – Uma música começou a tocar e Draco se levantou. – Você aceitaria dançar comigo? – Perguntou oferecendo a mão para Hermione.

- É claro. – Respondeu Hermione segurando-lhe a mão.

Assim que os dois chegaram ao meio da pista, Draco segurou-a firmemente pela cintura e guiou-a enquanto dançavam.

- O que foi, Hermione? – Indagou Draco, percebendo como Hermione estava séria.

- Eu só estava pensando em porque você gosta de mim. – Respondeu a morena e viu o jovem ficar sem reação.

- Eu... Não sei.

- Tem que ter um motivo. Nem que seja por eu ser super chata. – Draco gargalhou.

- Eu gosto de você... – Ele parecia relutante, mas resolveu dizer ao olhar dentro dos olhos dela. – Porque você não se desculpa por ser exatamente quem é, linda, inteligente, incrivelmente sexy.

- Agora está me deixando envergonhada. – Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Essa é outra razão. Não tem noção do seu efeito em mim. – Hermione riu um pouco mais alto. – Também não tem noção de que ri como uma criança de quatro anos. Desse jeito3.

- Nossa! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você gostasse de mim.

- Isso porque você só tinha olhos para o Ron. Eu era invisível. – Hermione o encarou e percebeu que realmente estava muito cega, enquento tentava fazer seu relacionamento com Ron dar certo.

- É, você realmente era invisível. Eu estava totalmente cega. – Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço de Draco e entrelaçou suas mãos em sua nuca. – Mas, por sorte não estou mais e você se tornou bem visível.

Ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu.

E os dois se beijaram.

**You don't see me girl**

**(Você não me vê garota)**

**But I love you**

**(Mas eu te amo)**

**Yes I love you**

**(Sim, eu te amo)**

**The Invisible M****an**

**(O Homem Invisível)**

**[Invisible Man – 98 Degrees]**

1 Trecho retirado de "A Proposta". Um pouco alterado.

2 Adaptado do filme "Inimigos Públicos".

3 Retirado de Gossip Girl.


End file.
